


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [28]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluffcember 2019, no.28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Myfanwy gets injured on her first field mission. Gestalt is concerned.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #28: Cold Hands, Warm Heart

It had been Myfanwy's first assignment as a field agent and the adrenaline was pumping. She was in the car with Robert, breathing heavily. She winced.

"What is it?" Gestalt asked.

"Target got a few good blows in," she admitted. "I'll be ok."

"May I see?" they pressed. She lifted up her top to reveal the fresh bruises. Gestalt's hand traced them lightly. She gasped at the feel of their cold skin. They retracted immediately. "Sorry," they said, blowing on their hands.

Myfanwy smiled at their look of concern and covered their hands with her own. "Cold hands, warm heart "


End file.
